Antigo Jardim de Rosas
by Lavi Black
Summary: Não havia mais Near, L ou Kira. Não havia mais vida ou morte. Havia apenas ele e Matt, juntos pela eternidade. Juntos naquele antigo jardim de rosas.


**Antigo Jardim de Rosas**

_Estou tentando prender a respiração_

_Oh, porque eu nunca aprendo?_

_Eu perdi toda minha confiança que estou certa de que tentamos mudar isso_

_Você ainda pode ver meu coração?_

_Toda minha agonia se vai_

_Quando você me aperta em seu abraço_

Tocou o velho portão de ferro, empurrando-o. O som dos trovões ecoava forte em seus ouvidos. Podia sentir o leve toque das poucas gotas d'água que já caiam do céu. O toque sobre sua pele quente era frio e quando atingia seu rosto, queimava. A água queimava em sua sua pele como o fogo queimara quando a marcara. Levou a mão direita ao rosto, tocando a cicatriz. Em sua mente pôde rever a explosão, a propagação do fogo. Um erro. Havia cometido um erro. Balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar os pensamentos e os sentimentos. Empurrou um pouco mais o portão e adentrou o antigo jardim.

_Não me deixa mal sempre que eu preciso_

_Faça do meu coração um lugar melhor_

_Me dê algo em que eu possa acreditar_

_Não me deixe mal_

_Você abriu a porta, não a deixe fechar_

Seus olhos observaram cada mínimo detalhe daquele lugar. As nuvens cinzas no céu projetavam sombras sobre o vermelho e o verde do jardim. A chuva se intensificava, seus braços abraçaram seu próprio corpo em uma vã tentativa de se proteger. Continuou caminhando, notando que naquele lugar só havia rosas. Rosas vermelhas. Belas e perfumadas rosas, cujo cheiro se misturava com o cheiro da chuva. O vermelho de suas pétalas era destacado pela escuridão, causando a impressão de que estava ali apenas para manchar o verde. Pétalas de vermelho intenso, o tom do cabelo de um jovem deitado em meio as rosas.

_Ele tinha que partir_

_Eu queria conseguir deixa-lo ir_

_Sei que estou só a um passo de mudar tudo isso_

_Você ainda pode ver meu coração?_

_Toda minha agonia se vai_

_Quando você me aperta em seu abraço_

Inconscientemente suas pernas o levaram até ele. Se ajoelhou ao lado dele, seus olhos admirando a calma beleza desenhada no rosto jovem. Os fios vermelhos estavam espalhados pelo verde e por vezes se misturavam com o vermelho das petálas, transformando-se em um só com as rosas. As frias gotas de chuva caiam sobre o rosto calmo, molhando a pele branca. Os olhos fechados, não havia óculos. Não havia nada do que ele costumava usar. O corpo jovem e bem moldado estava coberto por simples vestes negras. Ele parecia um fantasma. E era exatamente isso que ele era agora: um fantasma desmaiado em meio as rosas e sob a chuva.

_Não me deixe mal sempre que eu preciso_

_Faça do meu coração um lugar melhor_

_Me dê algo em que eu possa acreditar_

_Não deixe tudo mal, o que foi deixado de mim_

_Faça do meu coração um lugar melhor_

Tocou a face serena. Sentiu a pele fria sob seus dedos. Mas sua mente pôde captar as lembranças que aquele rosto guardava. Pôde ver as balas sendo disparadas, o vermelho manchando a pele branca. Pôde sentir a dor que os tiros provocaram. Pôde ver a morte do rapaz desmaiado. Sua mão se fechou antes de desferir um fraco soco no peito do rapaz deitado. Ele era culpado daquela morte. Ele levara aquele rapaz para a morte.

Fechou os olhos fortemente. Não queria chorar, mas logo as lágrimas começaram a trilhar o mesmo caminho que as gotas de chuva trilhavam por seu rosto. Voltou a abrir os olhos para ver o rosto daquele que fora seu parceiro. Logo reconheceu que aquele rosto era o mesmo rosto que via ao seu lado nas noites que passava no jardim da Wammy's House. O rosto de seu melhor amigo, adormecido ao seu lado, pois não aguentava passar a noite inteira acordado como ele. isso é, se estivesse sem um gameboy.

_Tentei muitas vezes, mas nenhuma foi real_

_Faça isso ir embora, não me quebre em pedaços_

_Quero acreditar que dessa vez é de verdade_

_Me salve do meu medo, não me deixe mal_

O mesmo amigo que aceitara ajudá-lo a caçar Kira, a vencer Near. O mesmo amigo que estivera sempre ao seu lado, ajudando-o, apoiando-o desde que eram crianças. O mesmo amigo que ele entregara a morte. Sentia pela morte dele e sentiria ainda mais se ele não pudesse acordar agora. Sentiria falta dele, se fosse o único a ficar desperto naquele jardim. Sentiria falta da voz, das brincadeiras, das brigas, da presença dele.

Tocou novamente a face adormecida. Desejava que ele acordasse, mas isso parecia impossível. Nem mesmo a chuva, que a essa altura já tinha se transformado em uma tempestade, parecia atingi-lo. Ele não demonstrava senti-la. Provavelmente ele não acordaria.

_Não me deixe mal sempre que eu preciso_

_Faça do meu coração um lugar melhor_

Aproximou seu rosto do rosto dele. Sentiu a respiração suave. Sinal de vida. Vida. Será que esse ainda era o nome daquilo que eles possuíam? Deixou que seus lábios tocassem os lábios dele de forma suave. Ele sempre fora mais que um amigo, muito mais. O toque leve logo se tornou forte e desesperado. Não acreditava em contos de fadas, mas no fundo, desejava que assim ele pudesse acordar.

E quando se afastou, viu que os olhos do rapaz estavam abertos, ele estava olhando-o e sorrindo. Sorriu de volta.

- Cara, você demorou, hein?

Riu do comentário. Mesmo depois de tudo, ele continuava o mesmo.

- Pelo menos eu vim, idiota.

O viu dar os ombros perante sua resposta para logo em seguida lhe roubar outro beijo.

- Fico feliz que tenha vindo.

Rostos próximos. Testas encostadas.

- Eu sinto muito. - e realmente sentia.

Recebeu um abraço e pôde sentir a respiração do outro em seu ouvido quando ele respondeu.

- Eu te amo, Mello.

E ele soube. Estava perdoado, mas não importava porque ele nunca havia sido culpado pelo outro. Apenas por si mesmo.

- Eu te amo, Matt.

Respondeu a declaração e o beijou novamente enquanto deitava-o no chão. Voltou a sentir o perfume das rosas misturado com o perfume da chuva. Abraçou o corpo abaixo de si. Nada mais importava. Não havia mais Near, L ou Kira. Não havia mais vida ou morte. Havia apenas ele e Matt, juntos pela eternidade. Juntos naquele antigo jardim de rosas.

_Não me rasgue em pedaços sempre que eu preciso_

_Faça do meu coração um lugar melhor_

_Me dê algo em que eu possa acreditar_

_Não acabe com tudo, o que foi deixado de mim_

_Faça do meu coração um lugar melhor_

_Faça do meu coração um lugar melhor_

**- x -**

**Notas da Autora: Yo Minna-san!**

**Explicando: Mello e Matt estão mortos. Esse seria o reencontro deles no outro mundo. Esse outro mundo é simbolizado pelo jardim de rosas. A chuva seria a tristeza da morte. ^_^**

**A música que utilizada na fic é "All I Need" da banda Within Temptation.**

**Kami-sama, eu só tô escrevendo oneshot de reencontro após a morte! O.O Mas esse ficou mais suave e mais romãntico que "Never Too Late" =)**

**Por favor, deixem reviews. Críticas e sugestões são sempre bem vindas. Obrigada.**

**Lavi Black**


End file.
